Tragic findings
by Gerkyhen
Summary: Oneshot. Micro-Ice finds two of the people he trusted the most going behind his back in one of the things that hurts him the most, this story tells of how he heals with the help of another. Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football.


Tragic findings

_Just a serious (one shot) story about Micro-Ice finding two of the people he trusted the most going behind his back. And how it can bring two people together. _

Micro-Ice let the cold Akillian air whip his face, maybe if he let it work long enough it would change him, change him so he was good enough for her.

Tears fell down his face quickly, Micro-Ice made no move to brush them off, they were the truth, his life was never going to be the same again.

It was the complete betrayal of trust that had hurt the teen the most, the fact that two of the people he loved and trusted the most thought so little of him that they had went behind his back and done…that.

His self esteem was shot that was for sure. He kept coming up with reasons as to why his girlfriend would seek passion in his best friend. He was too immature, too silly and just not good enough.

It was a horrible feeling knowing that someone was always constantly better than you. Knowing that no matter how hard he tried D'jok would always be the object of her affections.

Pain ripped through him as he remembered his finding of them, entangled in a sweaty mess that had left a permanent stain in his mind.

**Yuki** at the thought of her name it felt to Micro-Ice like his heart was being torn in half.

Yuki and D'jok. Micro-Ice huddled down smaller in his coat, D'jok had always been the bigger and better in their friendship, had never been afraid or worried by anything, but Micro-Ice had never thought him so heartless.

"**Oh Micro-Ice you're back…"**

"**Yes D'jok I am back"** Micro-Ice thought bitterly of their exchanging of words when he had found them.

He had refused to cry in front of them, and he didn't accept their attempts at excuses or their efforts to console him. He had just walked away.

Tears were running down his face with vengeance now, and still Micro-Ice refused to wipe them away. Why should he? He had been upset and rightly so, so the tears were being allowed to flow.

"Micro-Ice?"

Micro-Ice turned to see Mei, once an object of his affections, rushing towards him. Mei's attitude had changed since the beginning of the first Galactik football cup, and now he classed her as a friend and she too classed him as one equally.

"Micro-Ice what's up? D'jok's looking for you everywhere"

Ah, so she didn't know. Micro-ice turned away, wiping the tears away from his face. But he wasn't fast enough, Mei had seen, she came and stood in front of him.

"Micro-Ice have you and D'jok fallen out?"

Micro-Ice didn't want to disease her innocence, ignorance is bliss after all. But if it came to it, he would not lie.

"You could say that" he replied, his voice was cracked, from not speaking for so long, from sitting and crying for so long.

"Micro-Ice?" Worry tainted Mei's voice, she looked into his eyes, he had been so pleased when he realised he was nearly the same size as her, but now this fact didn't register to him.

He stared into Mei's blue eyes, full of worry and concern…and care, for him, something he needed right now, care.

"Micro-Ice please tell me what's wrong?"

"It will upset you" Micro-Ice said.

Mei stared at him for a few moments and Micro-Ice noted a slight flash of annoyance in her eyes.

"Tell me" she said.

"I found D'jok and Yuki…" Micro-Ice trailed off, he couldn't have continued even if he wanted to, the pain in his heart was too great, he clutched at it, and sat with a thud on the snowy steps he had been standing on.

Mei stood over him, a look of confusion passed over her face then realisation dawned, there were no tears though, just anger, true anger at her boyfriend, anger at her boyfriend more for upsetting Micro-Ice than for the betrayal of her trust.

She sat down beside the teen and wrapped her arms around him, he was freezing. **He must have been out here for hours** she thought to herself, for even through his big coat she could feel him shiver.

"Shh" Mei stroked his hair, as the sobs he'd been holding in finally racked his body; he let out great cries of pain, his whole body nearly on the brink of collapsing.

They sat like that for hours, unaware of the time passing by even as the sun set and more snow fell on them. Eventually Micro-Ice turned to look at her and the pain and hurt in his eyes nearly killed her.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

Mei shook her head and hugged him closer. "Micro-Ice don't apologise"

Affection for the boy overrode Mei's usual senses and suddenly she was kissing him, she brought him closer to her, gathering him up, so he wouldn't feel the pain anymore.

When they broke apart Mei smiled. "At least one thing came out of this eh?" she said.

Micro-Ice smiled back, dopily, the pain –though it would be forever present in his heart- was seeping out slowly, no longer a wound that would pain him, it would stay as a scar forever telling of the hardships he had faced in the past, but now he had someone, someone who would heal anymore pain that would come, someone who would do everything in her power to stop that pain taking over again.

He realised and she realised someone to love him.


End file.
